The present invention relates generally to exhaust diffusers for gas turbines. More specifically, the present inventions relates to, but not exclusively, exhaust diffusers including a splitter wall within the gas flow path.
The combustion of fuel and compressed air creates a flow of high temperature exhaust gas that passes through a turbine to extract a portion of the energy from the combustion process. The gas exiting the last expansion stage of a gas turbine leaves at relatively high speeds. Gas turbine designers recognize that it is generally necessary to reduce the gas speed considerably before discharging the gases into the atmosphere. The reduction in gas speed will reduce the stress associated with the fluid flow on the exhaust equipment, enhance the performance levels of the turbine by limiting head loss of the flow, and reduce the noise emitted by the exhaust from the turbine.
The exhaust diffuser serves to reduce the speed of the exhaust flow and to increase the pressure of the exhaust gas coming from the last stage of the turbine. Presently, many exhaust diffuser system designs have a variety of shortcomings, drawbacks and disadvantages. Accordingly, there is a need for the unique and inventive exhaust diffuser system according to the present invention.